The Void
by DarkMagicianGirl2
Summary: [Yu-Gi-Oh! / Card Captor Sakura Crossover] It's been about one year since Duelist Kingdom. Muuto Yuugi is back in Japan, along with some feelings for Mazaki Anzu?
1. Episode 1: A New Beginning

((**Disclaimer Stuff**: Yuugi, Sakura and co. is property of Konami [Kazuki Takahashi] and CLAMP.))

***** ----Change to different scene

_Authors Notes: With a little bit of thinking, I decided to change all the character's name into there Japanese form. I hope nobody really minds! -san, -chan and -kun are all end words and is proper to say to there elders or friends in __Japan__. If they are wrong, sorry! I'm not really Japanese :p_

**The Void******

**Duelist Kingdom****, ****Japan**** **6-14-01****** @ **9:45****

"I can't loose..." Mutou Yuugi cried out.

"_It's the end of the line, you have fallen..._" 

Gazing at the empty duel monster stadium, a sicken sense of reality swept over Yuugi. He vowed that he would rescue his friend, the Kaiba brother and his own grandpa... he had failed. Yuugi remain emotionless.

Subconsciously, he grab onto the puzzle. Clenching the puzzle into his fist, Yuugi gave a sharp pull and broke the chain, ignoring the pain from where it bit into his skin. It didn't matter to him, it would go away soon enough but the sorrow in his heart would never… Yuugi narrowed his eyes at the golden-colored item in his hand.

"I will be back, just watch…" There was an evil smirk on his face as the Millenium Puzzle in his hand fell into pieces and scattered around him.

*****

**Domino City****, ****Japan**** **10-14-02****** @ **9:00 P.M********

Kaiba sighed as he left the building of Kaiba Corp. It was growing dark, the sky turned from red to purple. Stars began to twinkle overhead as the sun set. 

He smiled as he slowly walked down the sidewalk. Around him were busy people and laughing couples. He thought of how he became the number one duelist, around one year ago. Meeting Yuugi, Yuugi.... He had broken his promise that he would free his soul from Pegasus J. Crawford. But it didn't matter, someone did free him free. Whoever that was, he was grateful.

Kaiba frowned, he bump against someone. He swerved around, it was a girl with crimson black hair with a tinted of violet. She dissolved back into the crowd of people. A shudder ran down his spine. That girl looks so much like Yuugi. But he's gone... like what everyone else said. He sighed and shook his head. Not dead but the innocents of his childish self were gone.

*****

**Domino City****, ****Japan**** **10-15-02****** @ **8:00 A.M********

"Good morning Honda-kun..." Mazaki Anzu greeted as she entered the classroom. "Did you hear about the new students?"

"Really," Jounouchi Katsuya interrupted. 

Honda sat down on an empty seat beside Jounouchi. "I thought you weren't interested in those things, Jounouchi-_san." _

Jounouchi patted hard onto Honda's back, making him fall of the chair. "Well my friend, if you noticed the past few days there had been a lot of new students enrolling in our school."

Honda glared at him, "Jounouchi … stop using so many big words that your brain can't even spell."

"All right! That's it! I'm gonna kick your-" Anzu sighed as she grab onto Jounouchi's shirt before he could attack.

Just then, the sensei walked in. Quickly, they hurried of to their seats. 

"Everyone, there are going to be some new student joining us for the year," the teacher announced.

Jounouchi sighed gloomily as his teacher. But the sensei didn't happen to hear and continued to introduce the line of new students. "Please welcome Hirragizwa Eriol." 

A boy walked in. Anzu gazed at the midnight blue eyes and the glossy blue hair. He bowed to the class. He was different from the other students, something about him was different. But she couldn't put here hands on it. She didn't notice something in her bag glowed as he walked past her.

"And please greet our other classmate, Tsukasa Mizu." A girl enter the room, Anzu stared. She wasn't wearing the uniform like every other girl, instead of wearing the uniforms pink dress she had a baggy black pants and a black tank top with a black trench coat. Anzu gazed at the girl... _Was that Yuugi…? She shook the thought out of her head as the bell rang for lunch. _

The students rushed to grab their lunches and head on towards the cafeteria, or their money to buy a lunch.

**----**

**Domino City****, ****Japan**** **10-15-02****** @ **3:02 P.M********

Jounouchi had crack another joke as they headed home from school. Ryou, Anzu and Honda laughed at their friend. Bakura sudden felt something hit him, not an item but an aura of a person. He felt someone grab his soul and stuff him inside his soul room as Yami Bakura took his place.

"Yuugi!" There was a grin on his face. It's been a while since he felt that strong aura.

"What!" They all exclaimed at once, even Bakura, which was looking through the Millenium Ring. 

"He is back." Yami Bakura glanced up towards the sky, and surely there was an airplane and someone with violet eye's staring down at them. Yami Bakura broke into a run after the plane.

"Where are you going?" Honda shouted at him. Everyone else nodded.

'_Foolish mortals don't tell me they forgot already_.' 

"Tanka Shrine, now get a move on it!" he snapped. 

_'Its just is beginning…'_

*****

**Tomoeda****, ****Japan**** **10-15-02****** @ **4:14********

Li Syaoran stared out the window of his room. The leaves were taking colors of golden brown. Things had been quiet for several years now; he was living a regular teenage boy's life. No more hunting for Clow Cards. 

Looking at a leaf falling gently with the wind, his vision struggled to stay force on the sky. He blends down and clapped his hand on his ear; there were sounds around him, whispers. Suddenly his vision turned pitch black….

_There were black spheres around him. Lightning struck through the space around him, he struggled to look around._

_'Where had I seen those spheres before in my life …?' He suddenly paused, 'The Void card!' He skinned around, facing a person. His hand was on Syaoran's arm. _

_"How did you get in here?" he demanded. His eyes were icy blue. Syaoran could feel his courage tremble beneath the cold stare. _

_The person pulled out a golden key, "Never mind what you saw, forget this place and go back!"_

"Merin, Is Sakura still here?" he gasped. He was leaning against the wall and shook his head to clear up his vision. Chestnut brown hair tumbled into his amber eyes, pain was written over them. His head began to spin again when he heard foot steps running towards his room.

Looking up, his amber eyes caught an emerald one staring back at him. "Are you ok, Syaoran-kun?" 

He nodded, but turned and face outside, turning from Li Merin, Kinomoto Sakura and Daidouji Tomoyo. They all looked at him with hurt in their eyes. After all those times fighting together to catch the Clow Cards, they had bond together. 

"I'm fine," he groaned as the pain came back.

Everyone gave a hand to Syaoran, but he refuels to take it and got up by himself. One knee suddenly buckled, Syaoran slipped. "The Final Revelation, be careful Sakura…. void-" He fainted in her arms. And everything went black.

*****

**Domino City****, ****Japan**** **10-15-02****** @ **6:46********

It was late evening, the sun touching the horizon, bathing everything in an orange-red glow.

"Ryou, are you sure this is the place?" Jounouchi asked he stared at a stone entrance. "Is this really the Tanka Shrine? Looks like it just came out of a ghost story..."

Honda and Anzu laugh uncomfortably as the yami glared at Jounouchi. 

My name is Bakura! Get it right, or better yet I will send you to the shadow realm." 

Jounouchi sweat-dropped at the Yami's comment, and shrink back from the pouting look-a-like Bakura Ryou.

A light gust of wind blew at their faces, a soft ring of bells were heard. They all stared at each other, _where was it coming from?_ The wind blew harder and the sound of bells got closer.

There was a long silent upon the four friends; the only thing that was heard was the bells. As if drawn by some force; Yami Bakura, Jounouchi, Anzu and Honda looked up.

There was a dragon in front of them, its wing was half full and red evil eyes were upon them. The huge dragon thrashed its spiked tail into the stone entrance; becoming a pile of rocks. They all ran away when it shot fire into the air. 

Yami Bakura stopped at few feet away and pulled out his deck of cards, "Waboku!" A shield wrapped itself around Jounouchi as the rock boulder hit the ground and the shield disappear.

Yami Bakura took another few step back from Jounouchi, a strange light in his eyes, "What are you waiting for, MOVE!" Yami Bakura cried, his voice was shocked it lost every trace of a snarl.

The ground shifted as the dragon roamed around. Anzu shot a panicked glance back at the huge monster. She threw herself on to the ground as a scorched smell thickened, filling up her lungs.

A flare burst of power prevent the schoolgirl's rush, knocking her to the ground, her light brown hair tumble across her face. She clenched her eyes and drew back, frightened to wait for the final blow, as fireball flew at her.

"**FUUKA SHOURAI!" **

Immediately, the fire was enveloped in wind and knocked the black dragon back a few feet. Anzu eye's darted around. _That voice... it was familiar_. She flinched at the voice that haunted her dreams and nightmares. It was a voice that she would have never forgotten. Not in a hundred or thousands lifetimes. 

Anzu felt uncomfortable at his presence but she refused to run up to him and hug the friend she had long wanted to see, "I-is that r-really you?" She couldn't believe what she said. Of course it was him, he was right in front of her, but yet she couldn't believe her eyes. _Yuugi._

Yuugi said nothing, but his eyes said plenty.

"Yuugi_!_" Anzu shrieked.

The dragon charged.

A cry escaped from Yuugi, he was frightened beyond his mind but somehow the danger Anzu was in made him move. Quickly, he pushed Anzu and covered her with his body. Quickly, Yuugi drew out a card.

"Mirror Force!!" Inches from their heads the ball of fire deflected back to the dragon. There was a huge black cloud and the dragon disappeared.

"Mazaki-chan, are you okay?" he asked, breathlessly.

 He looked down to the girl, her body was limp and her head rolled of towards the side. Looking at the unconscious girl in his arm, something that has been there since she first arrived into his world, yet he never noticed, He loved her.

Yami Bakura went over to check out what was going on. A duel monsters card flew into his palms. **'Blackland Fire Dragon**' it look so much like the Dragon they fought against.

"So everything is coming true?" Yami Bakura muttered. He quickly hid the card in his pockets and walked over towards the couple.

----

_No! Yuugi! Don't leave me! Anzu was standing on a duel monsters stadium. Looking down, she saw one of the puzzles pieces of the Millennium Puzzle. Yuugi..._

----

**Domino City****, ****Japan**** **10-15-02****** @ **11:55 P.M********

Anzu opened her eyes to the view of her room's white ceiling. The room was dark, the windows open and the curtains flutter in the slight breeze from outside. Was this a dream? How did she get back here? 

Worried, Anzu sat up on her bed. Her eyes adjust to the little lit room. A dark shape sat beside her bed near her. There he was. Yuugi slept on the counter, arms curled around his head. 

Anzu couldn't keep a small smile from escaping. Somehow, she knew Yuugi had saved her from the event. _He saved me from the dragon and he brought me home. _She decided to get a blanket for him, tiptoeing through the silent house, she opened the door next to the bathroom and pulled out a warm soft grayish blanket. When she got back, her face fell.

Yuugi was gone.

Anzu hurried over to her window and peered out towards the street below, surely, Yuugi was seen walking of in the night. Anzu sighed and sink back into her bed, staring once again at her ceiling. 

It was past mid-night. Most of the people in Domino had already ate dinner and spend time with there family in there homes for the whole evening. However, to Yuugi, it brought nothing but misery. 

The porcupine head returned back home, dragging his feet he grumbled to himself about his miserable life. If a year ago, he would be happily with his Grandpa laughed together with his friends over the television until everyone fell asleep on the couch and tetchily Yuugi didn't know where he was.

Yuugi went down the steps into the Game Shop. His arm crossed, he sighed. He was thinking about selling this place, but it had so many memories. With a troubled heart and worried mind, he silently started to clean up the place.

*****

**Domino City****, ****Japan**** **10-16-02****** @ **8:14 A.M********

A girl came rushing in the classroom. "You guys, did you here that Yuugi-kun returned?" All the people who had known him gathered around her.

"Really, did you see him?" A boy asked the blond hair girl. She smiled and nodded. There was an excited mumble over the clutter of people. 

The teacher came in. Quickly, the student hurried back to their seats. 

"Students, we have another new student in our tenth grade class. You might remember him from last year and as the worlds number two world champions in Duel Monster. Yuugi Mutou has come back to Japan after a year in North America! Please give him a warm round of applauses."

There was an amused smile on his face as Yuugi bowed to the class. He looked around the classroom, a pair of violet and mid-night blue eyes staring at him. W_hy did they stand out so much?_


	2. Episode 2: Try to Wish

((**Disclaimer Stuff: Yuugi, Sakura and co. is property of Konami [Kazuki Takahashi] and CLAMP.))**

***** ----Change to different scene

**Domino City****, ****Japan**** **10-17-02****** @ ****7:55 A.M******

Anzu silently locked the house and walked slowly down the step in. 'Should I go visit him? …He did save me last night. I have to thank him at least, but I could do it at school… Why do I want to be with him suddenly? When he returned, it was the same day trouble began to start and all sorts of things are happening to me now, why now and not before…? Why is everything connected with Yuugi and his Millenium Puzzle?'

She looked at the sky and down at her watch, 'Oh no. I got least then 15 minutes to get to school before sensei screams at me.' She began to run toward Domino High, but thoughts keep popping up in her mind. After a few streets she slowed down into a walk. Breathing rapidly, she checked the watch again. 13 minutes. 

'What should I do now? I didn't get to ask him why he's back in Japan. Maybe I should forget it.' Anzu step into the threshold of the school, quietly she took of her shoes and put it into her locker. 

"Hey Mazaki-chan," a cold voice greeted her. 

She turned around at her name and looked up. "Good morning Kaiba-san." She smiled at the tall young man with the blue trench coat and brown hair. He snorted and glared into her eyes with his icy sea blue ones. 

"Save me from your nice speeches. Why is Yuugi back!" He slammed her locker shut. Everyone around them began to stare. Anzu smiled at the outraged CEO.

"Kaiba-san, I don't know what you mean by: _why is Yuugi-kun back_. Now, if you excuse me I have a class I have to-"

Kaiba stood up to Anzu, pinning her with his strong sapphire gaze. "_Mazaki-chan_, why are you so nice to me?" Kaiba demanded.

'Why I'm so nice to you Kaiba? It's because I have to show you that some people don't push there way around to get what they want. So you can learn to get a heart!' She felt like bursting out and yelling at him but controlled herself. "Because, then I will drop down the same baka (idiot) level as you! And you will like that, won't you?" She pushed him towards the row of lockers and stormed away. "Plus, **friends** stick to together no matter how stupid like act over something. Good day to you, Kaiba-san," Anzu retorted as she disappear from his sight.

He glanced at the direction the strange girl disappeared. 'Why do you treat me as a friend and not an enemy? And why as a _friend_…'  Sudden he thought back to the time Anzu saved him from Yuugi in Duelist Kingdom, so she was planning this all along. He smirked and walked away. 

Anzu sighed in relief that Kaiba didn't blow up in her face. She blushed as she thought back to what happen. Why did she bust out screaming at Kaiba like that? 

Suddenly, Jounouchi popped up beside her and greeted her, "Konnichiwa Anzu-chan!"

She smiled at his happy behavior, "Ohayo gozaimasu Jounouchi-kun! Where are Ryou-kun, Honda-kun and Yuugi-kun?"

Jounouchi blinked at her, "Honda is in the lunch room, pigging out when I saw him last, Ryou is with the new kid, I think his name is Hirragizwa Eriol and Yuugi… I didn't see him yet." He paused, "Why are you asking me this?"

"Nothing, I-" Sudden the bell rang for class and Anzu waved good-bye to Jounouchi as she left for her class, on the way she saw Yuugi come in through the front doors of Domino High.

*****

**Domino City****, ****Japan**** **10-17-02****** @ ****3:24 P.M******

"Hey Yuugi, do you mind if we come by your game shop today?" Jounouchi asked. 

"Yeah Yuugi, can we come?" Honda chirped along with his buddy as Anzu slug behind.

 Their babbling voice could be heard down the street as Yuugi replied. "Sure…"

----

 There were eyes in the dark. Gleaming white teeth became visible in a grin among the shadows. Narrowed, navy blue watched the small party from a distance as they continue talking.

"It's him…" said the whispered voice, serious and feminine. There was a low chuckle. "I have finally found you… Mutou Yuugi."

"What are you talking about Katrina-chan?" 

"**Hoe-e!** Nothing Eriol-kun!" The girl named Katrina said quickly. Long auburn hair tumbled down her back, falling in curls as she turned around.

"Eh, I thought for a second you were talking gibberish," the boy laughed.  

"Come on, let's on to the Turtle Game Shop!" She tugged at Eriol's sleeves and followed Yuugi and his friends.

"… I can walk, you know!" He sighed at his distance cousin as he was dragged out of the bushes as everyone around them stared. 

*****

**Domino City****, ****Japan**** **10-17-02****** @ ****3:37 P.M******

Yuugi pushed open the door, the bell attach to it rang clattery through the small shop. "Welcome to the Turtle Game Shop…" Yuugi said to everyone as they sweat-dropped. The place was a mess; boxes were piled against one side of the wall and papers were littered all over the floor. 

"Hoe! What happen to your shop Yuugi-chan?" Anzu asked.

Yuugi sweat-dropped, "I got back here two days ago, I was cleaning up the place yesterday. But I am planning to sell this place."

The door suddenly busted opened and a girl with a lavender spaghetti strap dress ran into the shop... with a boy dragged behind her. 

"Yuugi-kun!"

"Katrina-chan, what are you doing here in Japan, aren't you suppose to be in America?" Yuugi asked. 

Katrina pouted, "No hello Yuugi-kun? How much like you.  It's been a while since I saw you last. I want you to meet my cousin, Eriol-kun."

Yuugi stared at the boy, still on the ground dusting himself, "I believe so, he is in my class 2-A?"

"Aren't you going to introduce us Yuugi?" Honda said as he jab Yuugi in the stomach. He eyed the girl and smiled. Katrina caught his glaze and smiled back as Honda blushed a little.

"Everyone meet Shindo Katrina." Anzu, Honda and Jounouchi smiled. "Katrina met Mazaki Anzu, Katsuya Jounouchi and Hiroto Honda." 

"Pleasure, to meet everyone, Yuugi-kun had spoken a lot about you… mostly about you Mazaki Anzu." Katrina mumbled the last sentence under her breath as she looked up at them and smiled. 

Yuugi stared at the girl, unsure of something. 

"Yuugi-kun!!" Katrina bust out all the sudden, "How can you sell Kame Game Shop?! Your Grandpa will be so upset and see you give up on his dream." 

Eriol sweat-drop heavily at his cousin behavior and silent left the shop as Katrina continued with her speech, eyes closed. "You must never give up Yuugi-kun." Silently, everyone else left the shop, "You must fight till the bitter end!"

Katrina opened her navy blue eyes and stared at the empty room. "HOE-E! Where is everyone?" She poked her head around the room, when something caught her eye. A golden color object that was in the shape of a piece of puzzle, an evil grin was paste in her lips as the sign of Horus lightly flash on her forehead. "Hehe… Mutou Yuugi. You will be in my grasp before long. I will not fail my mission… twice." 

*****

**Domino City****, ****Japan**** **10-17-02****** @ ****10:52 P.M******

Yuugi sighed deeply to himself as he climbed onto his bed. Somehow the day wasn't as bad he thought it would turn out to be. But there was one question on his mind, why was Katrina back. Yuugi took another deep breath and stared silently out his window. 

Katrina was the one of the top elite duelist in America. She had come so close to beating him too. She had lost her parents in an accident when she was little and never really knew them that much. She was a target for bullies, kind of like Yuugi when he first came to Domino High. But Anzu had always stood up to help Yuugi and if not for Jounouchi and Honda, he would never have met Yami too… he had been a target in his life in the past. But now, he's not...

_"Huh…?! Where's the star Fujita-san…?!" Yuugi asked as he held onto the flower in his hands. Yuugi glanced around and turned back to the boy with blond hair held up with headband designed of triangle and a blue jacket._

_"The truth is… come closer…" the boy Fujita said, as he leaned towards the confused Yuugi. Sudden with a swing of his hand, Fujita hit Yuugi in the side of his cheek. The sound of the contact echoes though the empty gym._

_"**Baka!**__ There's no star!!! It was a lie!!" Fujita took another swing at Yuugi._

_"Stop right there! What the hell are you doing?!" Jounouchi quickly ran towards Yuugi. He pushed Fujita towards the side and pick Yuugi's head from the ground. "Are you all right…?"_

_Quickly Jounouchi turned around and grabbed Fujita by the collar and pick him slowly up in the air. "You! What are you doing to my buddy?! I'm **gonna kill you!"**_

Yuugi smiled but then turned back into his gloomily self as he shut of the lights and drifted of to a deep slumber of hunting nightmares.

----

Bakura Ryou sat still on his chair at his house. His silvery white hair waved as a cool gust of wind blew at his face. Reaching in his pocket he pulled out a deck of cards. Slowly shuffling, he place three cards onto the oak colored table laid out before him. Reaching out, he swung his hand over the placed cards as they slowly revived themselves. 

Yami Bakura smirked as he stared at the angel half white, half black, "Phoenix Mage … the favored is at hand." The Millenium Ring around his neck slowly appeared as an evil laugh echoed through out Domino City. "Kimi ni hitsuyou na mono Yuugi!" 

_Author's Note: Don't hurt me X___X This is part of the chapter…! *ducks at the dash of angry mob* I know! Write fasted! . I need ideas… please someone give me some!!!!!!!!_

_*** Kimi ni hitsuyou na mono I think it means "try to wish." If I'm wrong… someone tell me. Also I took something's from the Manga I believe it is from: "Duel 2: Lying Eyes." Oh yeah... __Phoenix__ Mage is made up… Didn't know what to put there XD_


End file.
